The Unforgiven
Plot Sully seeks a priest's guidance as he grapples with a girl's muder. Short summary Tatiana is still missing and Sully continues to search for her while grieving her loss. When he comes upon the body of a six-year-old girl in a box on a curb, he becomes strangely unnerved. Haunted by this sight and by thoughts of the mistakes he has made recently, Sully takes the rest of the day off sick and winds up in a local restaurant where he finds his parish priest. They ruminate on the nature of guilt, absolution, forgiveness, faith and the intercession of God as they recall the fate of another man who also made mistakes and tried to fix them, and whose life ended tragically at Sully's hand. Sully finally comes to a place where he can forgive himself and go on with life. He seeks out Davis to once again beg his forgiveness and reaffirm their connection to each other. Trivia *Kim (Kim Raver) and Fred (Chris Bauer) do not appear in this episode. Music *Bobby Darin, "Beyond the Sea" *Patsy Kline, "Leavin' on Your Mind" Quotes :Yokas: Sully You ever think you been a cop too long? :Sully: Everyday. ----- :Sully why he is looking for Manuel I'm here because I don't want everything he's done to go to waste. ----- :Father Moreno: Sully You have dedicated your life to righting wrongs, protecting people. :Sully: You ever listen to yourself? What I dedicated myself to, what I tried to do. Who gives a damn about any of that? What matters are results, what happened, how it ended. ----- :Sully: Tell me something Today we came across a little girl; six, seven years old, who somebody had killed and put into a cardboard box and left on the curb in the rain. Now, where was your God when she needed him? :Father Moreno: He created the lion and the lamb, the weal and the woe. :Sully: That's your answer? This somebody we're supposed to follow? Somebody for us to worship? :Father Moreno: Those obstacles arise to strengthen our resolve. If you coast through life making no difference, no effort whatsoever, you know what happens, don't you? :Sully: Yeah, you live longer. :Father Moreno: Yeah, but only to realize maybe you haven't really lived at all. ----- :Father Moreno: If we don't have crosses, if there are no trials, how are we to know how important what we have is? ----- :Sully: Davis Uh… I just wanted to um… I wanted to tell you how sorry I am about what happened. :Davis: I know. You said it already. :Sully: I wanted to make sure you heard it. :Davis: I did. I heard it. :Sully: And um… I wanted to make sure that you know that… I love you. Make sure you know that if anything ever happened to you, that I… :Davis: Yeah, well, I'm here, so… :Sully: God. :Davis: Yeah, I feel the same way, so… :Sully: Yeah? :Davis: Yeah, I mean, I wasn't too happy with you after it all happened but… hey, you know, partners, right? :Sully: Partners. :Davis: I mean, we're brothers, so… and Davis hug each other I mean, you're like a much, much older brother. ----- Category:Season Three Category:Episodes